gaylordrgmfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicholas Edwards
=About Me and My Wiki= Hello! my name is Nick Edwards. I'm currently a junior at the University of Oklahoma where I am studying public relations with a minor in psychology. I was born and raised in a quaint suburb of Dallas, Texas known by the name of Flower Mound until the ripe old age of 18 when I moved far, far north to Norman, Oklahoma. I am quite fond of music, food, movies and television, reading and writing. Please, feel free to read along to your heart's desire and learn more about me! My Sister, The Coolest My younger sister, Emily Elise Edwards, is currently experiencing her freshman year down in the wastelands of Waco, Texas at Baylor University. She gained the nickname "Emmy," a long time ago, when I was a young lad physically incapable of saying the word "Emily." My sister and I are very close and she is one of my best friends in the world. She is far cooler, smarter and funnier than I am. As a pre-med student at Baylor, she will likely find a cure to many horrible diseases that plague our world in her coming years. In all seriousness, I love my sister, but she and I could not be more different. To hear our parents describe both of us to relatives or friends, Emmy is hardworking, driven and brilliant while I am "the fun one." I don't take offense to this at all; it is very true! My sister was the valedictorian of her class at our high school, Liberty Christian School in Argyle, Texas and has claimed a cool 4.0 GPA during her first semester at Baylor, a feat I have yet to achieve. She was the captain of our school's state runner-up soccer team, the lead role in our school's fall stage production, and an all-around sweet person. My Parents It's funny how, as I grow older, my parents become cooler and cooler. My parents and I have always been very close and they continue to be a very influential part of my life to this day. When I was younger, though, I thought they were just two old farts, as I'm sure many of us millennials did in our more naive days. Now, though, I don't have enough hours in the day to talk about how many times their advice has greatly impacted my life and who I am. My mother, Antoinette "Nettie" Marie Helmick, later Edwards, was born in Houston, Texas, graduated from Sam Houston State University and is the youngest of four siblings. Her parents, Frank and Wilma Helmick both passed away when I was very, very young, so I never got to know them. From whatI understand, they were both truly inspiring individuals. If they are anything like my mom, they must be! My mom is the most caring and nurturing mother anyone could ever ask for, but at the same time, will let you know what she is thinking regardless of the situation and does not stand to take grief from anyone at all. She is one of the toughest people I have ever met and I am proud to call her my mother. My dad, John Christopher Edwards, is absolutely the biggest role model in my life. Born in Ridgefield, Connecticut, a graduate from Ithaca College in New York and one of six siblings, my dad has taught me the majority of lessons in my life that are worth knowing. My dad has started multiple businesses and made his name as a successful businessman and networker in the Dallas-Fort Worth area, while even finding time to spend six years as a junior high teacher and coach while even pursuing other professional projects. An uncompromising man of his word and dedicated hard worker, my dad is probably the most stubborn person I have ever met. This is definitely a trait that he passed down to both of his kids. My parents are both very outspoken and opinionated individuals, two people very much so set in their ways. By no means do my parents and I agree on everything, but I could not possibly respect any two people more. My Life and Times I grew up in Flower Mound, Texas, attending public school through my seventh grade year. I never made too many friends during this time. My public school years were thoroughly unremarkable. In the eighth grade, my parents moved my sister and I to Liberty Christian School, which is where I attended school until I graduated in 2011. Many people hated high school, but I genuinely had an awesome high school experience. I was very active in school, serving as a captain on the wrestling team, a lead in several stage productions and was privileged enough to make some of the best friends I have ever known. Just about every one of my core friends and I remain very close to this day, even though we have now scattered around the country. Upon graduation, I enrolled at the University of Oklahoma for my freshman year. While I had a great time in high school, I can genuinely say that the years I have spent in Norman have been the best years of my life. I have made so many great friends and experienced so many great memories during my time at OU. I have involved myself on campus in groups such as University Sing, Sooner Scandals, OU Stompdown and Phi Delta Theta, my fraternity. Boomer Sooner! In addition to my schooling, I have worked several jobs. Many of these jobs were simple service jobs at AMC Theaters or Snuffer's Restaurant & Bar, but I have also held multiple intern positions at various organizations. My first internship was (and still is!) with LevyMart Public Relations in Norman. Working with LevyMart has been a great experience and I am happy to have spent the past year as an intern here. This past summer, I relocated for a month up to Woodbury, Minnesota and interned with SuperAmerica, which was an awesome experience. This coming fall, I am committed to my third internship, with Tyler Media in Oklahoma City. I could not be more excited! My Beliefs and Views Both of my parents are very politically conservative and were born and raised in the Catholic church. So, naturally, my sister and I grew up in a very opinionated household. My parents are very accepting of others and refuse to pass judgment on anyone while holding firm to their own beliefs at the same time. Over the course of my adolescence, many of my views have grown and morphed from those of my parents into those of my own. I would say that I am both more liberal and less spiritual now than I was a few years ago, but my family and I still strongly agree on many things. I am caucasian, of Irish, German and Italian descent. My great grandfather, Nicolai Odwarde, immigrated to the United States from Italy in the early 1900's at the age of fourteen. Upon arriving at Ellis Island, he changed his legal name to Nicholas Edwards. My mother's parents were both born and raised in Germany and moved to the states shortly before my mother was born. My race, gender and culture, being that I am a white, Catholic male, have never been an issue in my life. I have been fortunate enough to have had my eyes opened to the struggles faced by people of other cultures, races and genders by friends and acquaintances I have made during my life, however. My high school was almost totally whitewashed, but since then my group of close friends has become very diverse. A Reflection In all honesty, I was really dreading this project. Having almost completed it, though, I can genuinely say that I really enjoyed looking back on my life and influences. I am truly thankful for everyone who has been a part of my life and shaped my view of the world. My Family Tree http://familyecho.com/?p=START&c=jlehctgq9r&f=479261242835588822 Category:Students